phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gimme a Grade
Give Me a Grade is a song by performed by The Baljeatles in the episode of the same name, expressing Baljeet's anger that the summer class he has been participating in does not issue grades. Lyrics Baljeet: Pardon me! I want to try something! Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Baljeet and Phineas: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! Baljeet: You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! Baljeet: Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: I already said it, I need some extra credit today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: And make it an A! Baljeet: Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold, honor roll, I won't be told how to vent! Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! Baljeet: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! Somebody gimme a grade! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! Phineas and Ferb: (Somebody gimme a grade, somebody gimme a grade!) Baljeet: Gimme a grade! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (while attatched to the Bum-Bum-inator) Curse you, Perry the — wait, is that the Baljeatles? Band Members *Baljeet: Lead Vocals/Lead Guitar *Phineas Flynn: Rhythm guitar/Backup Vocals *Ferb Fletcher: Bass Guitar/Backup Vocals *Buford Van Stomm: Drums Trivia thumb|300px|right|Soundtrack version of Give Me a Grade * Doofenshmirtz says "Curse you Perry the- wait, is that the Baljeatles?", in a callback to what he said during "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". * This is the first time Baljeet says "oh yeah," "gonna," and "ain't" * This is the third song that Baljeet sings. * There are Anarchy symbols in the background with pluses next to them, forming A+s. This could be an allusion to the Sex Pistols hit from Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols, "Anarchy in the UK". * "I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer" most likely refers to the fact that Buford Van Stomm, who is the drummer in this song (and in many others) is the series's bully and Baljeet is one of his frequent victims. * When Baljeet is singing, the background portrays spiral patterns similar to the patterns in "Ready for the Bettys". * Phineas's face paint is a reference to Mötley Crüe's Shout at the Devil. Ferb's Union Flag t-shirt is a reference to the shirt worn by the Sex Pistols' Paul Cook during the filming of "God Save the Queen". * Phineas must have realized what Baljeet was going to sing because he sang alongside him. * The second verse plays when the camera is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (you can tell it went from the first to third verse due to the way Baljeet was singing the "second" verse). * One of the people who sings in "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" appears dancing in one of the crowds. * Prior to the confirmation of the legal title, this song was called Somebody Give Me a Grade on this wiki. * This song was a bonus track on the Wal-Mart exclusive version of the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. Allusions *"The Baljeatles" is an obvious reference to The Beatles which used elements of this style of music. *The song is a parody of the punk genre, which are generally about non-conformity and "down with the establishment!" *The costume designs are heavily influenced by 70's Punk Rock bands; such as The Ramones and Sex Pistols. *The beat of this song is similar to "Back in Black" by AC/DC. Songwriters * Jon Colton Barry * Martin Olson * Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 11305726 See Also "The Baljeatles" (episode) Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 2 songs